


Birds and the Bee, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Some activities that cause sweat can be quite delighful."





	Birds and the Bee, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Alright, your word is multitudinous.”

“Hmm, multitudinous. M-U-L-T-I-T-U-D-I-N-O-U-S. Multitudinous.”

“Excellent. Panleucopenia.”

“May I have the definition please?” Fletcher asked.

“A fatal viral disease of cats, characterized by extensive destruction of white blood cells.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.” He said, turning up his nose.

“No, not really. Can you spell the word son?”

“Oh right, panleucopenia. P-A-N-L-O-U-C-O-P-E-N-I-A. Panleucopenia.”

John hit the bell and Fletcher flinched.

“I was wrong?”

“Yes.” John spelled the word correctly. Fletcher wrote it down so he could study it later. “You're doing a good job, just give it a bit more focus, OK?”

“OK. Give me another one…I'm really focused.”

John smiled, his eyes trailing down the list. They had been at it for almost ninety minutes and the boy had only spelled three words wrong. The Vice-President was so proud. He wanted success for his children, even overachievement, but he refused to be a slave driver. His father, Colonel Stephen Hoynes, was exactly that kind of father. He was not a bad man, or a cruel one, John loved and respected his father. However, his love was conditional. It was conditional on success and achievement.

Trophies, certificates, ribbons, and pictures of children with frozen smiles holding them high in the air filled the Hoynes home in suburban Austin. Yet it was rarely filled with children and grandchildren. John, his two brothers, and one sister, all successful people, rarely went home for visits. They all loved their mother, Diana, who had been a loving but firm mother. She relished in their achievements but told them to follow their hearts.

“Alright Fletch, the word is requiescat.”

“The origin please?”

“Latin, to be quiet.”

“Requiescat, R-E-Q-U-I-E-S-C-A-T. Requiescat.”

“You are the man.”

They high-fived and Fletcher did a little dance that made his father laugh. Suzanne knocked on the door and came in.

“Fletcher honey, come and have your dinner.”

“Just a few more words.” He pleaded.

“One more word…dinner is getting cold.”

“Yes ma'am.”

When she left, Fletcher looked at his father but John was not going to undermine his wife.

“One more word, then dinner and homework. We will pick up tomorrow.”

“OK. Make it a hard one.”

“Spirochete.”

“Spirochete. May I have the definition please?”

“A slender, spirally bacteria including those causing syphilis.”

Fletcher closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. John watched him and wondered if any of that helped. Maybe he already knew how to spell the word.

“Spirochete. S-P-I-R-O-C-H-E-T-E. Spirochete.”

“That’s right.”

“Woo!”

“Alright sport, dinnertime.”

Fletcher nodded and dashed from the room. John thought for a moment of calling Sarah. He had only spoken to her twice since their lunch date and both times, he had been in Asia. He wanted to call her; see her again. She had been right though; life was quite busy. Still, he was home now and the opportunity to have dinner with his children was rare. He went to the dining room and sat down with his family. Sophia, the housekeeper, asked the Vice-President if he was hungry.

“What are we having?”

“Rotini with chicken in Alfredo sauce.”

“That sounds excellent. Could you also bring me a Diet Coke please?”

“Yes sir.”

He wanted to know what was happening with the kids. They talked about final projects, tests, a school trip, and excitement over Memorial Day weekend. It would be four days for the Hoynes children. They were leaving Thursday night for Texas; 18-year-old Katherine would meet them down at the ranch. The high school senior lived in Charleston, South Carolina with her mother and stepfather. It was important to John that he maintained a close and loving relationship with his oldest child. Though he was not tagging along on this trip, John loved that his Katie got along well with Suzanne and her siblings.

He was delighted that of all the universities that wanted Katherine, she chose American so she could be closer to her father. She was starting in January, after spending six months traveling with friends in Europe. John went to South Carolina last month to sit down with Lin and her second husband, Dr. Calvin Higgins to discuss Secret Service protection. Neither of them were happy about it but all agreed it was in Katherine’s best interest. The teenager took it as well as expected. As long as her opportunities to grow and experience new things were not infringed upon, she would not give them any trouble.

“College is a crazy time daddy. I may do some silly things and I would prefer not to end up in the Post.”

“I cannot promise you that sweetheart. What I can promise you is my full love and support, always.”

She kissed his cheek, telling him to have a safe flight back to Washington and to say hello to everyone.

“Dad, are you going to be at my swim meet?” Diana asked. “It’s Wednesday afternoon at two on the Georgetown campus.”

“Diana, I told you to tell your father about it two weeks ago. You know how busy he is.”

“I forgot. I've been so busy too mom. Will you be able to make it?”

John smiled at his daughter over the dinner he’d just been served. “I will be there, cheering as loud as I can. I’ll be sure to thoroughly embarrass you in front of your friends.”

“Daddy.” Diana laughed.

She did not have many friends but it was not because she wasn’t pretty or smart. Diana tended to hold people at arm’s length. She never wanted people as friends just because her father was Vice-President. A teenager had enough problems.

***

“Dinner together as a family should be a bigger priority.” Suzanne said.

She sat on the end of the bed drying her hair. John was already under the covers. He was reading the New York Times while Fox News played on low volume. That was his idea of fair and balanced.

“It’s a great priority Susie, it’s just difficult sometimes.”

“I know. Tonight was a good night.”

“A very good night.”

She smiled when he felt him behind her. He took the towel from her, throwing it on the floor. His hand crept along her stomach while he brushed her damp hair aside to kiss her neck.

“There's still a fair amount of night left.” He murmured against her neck.

“We both have to get up very early in the morning.”

“Stop that crazy talk. Lay back, pretty thing.”

John came to stand in front of her, pushing her gently back on the bed. She smiled as he pulled up her nightgown and slid down her panties. Suzanne shuddered when he stroked the hair between her thighs. She gripped the sheets when he slid his finger inside of her.

“John.” She bit her lip, turning her head.

“What's the matter? You don’t like it?”

“Don’t stop, please.”

Suzanne moaned, bucking her hips as his finger probed deeper.

“Johnny!” she exclaimed when he found her G-spot.

John grinned, pulling down his shorts. Suzanne smiled when she saw his erection. In the beginning of their relationship, she feared his size. During sex, she was tense and uncomfortable. It didn’t take long for her to get acclimated; John was an attentive and gentle lover when the need arose.

“Hurry John, I'm so eager.”

He wrapped her legs around him, gripping his wife’s hips and using them for leverage as he thrust in and out of her.

“Squeeze your breasts pretty thing…do it for me.”

Suzanne brushed aside the straps of her nightgown, pushing it down her waist. She stroked her breasts; John got hotter watching her nipples harden.

“Pinch them Susie, oh God, you're so beautiful.”

“John, John, oh John, mmm…”

He shuddered, knowing how close he was. He loved when she moaned for him, it never failed to get him excited. Gripping her hips harder and increasing the pace of his thrusts, John felt Suzanne’s body tighten.

“John ! Johnny!”

As she bloomed around him, John let go with a cry. He planted his feet firmly so he wouldn’t fall over. Hurting himself or her would not make a good end of an otherwise spectacular evening. John pulled out, unwrapping Suzanne’s legs from around him. He watched her hanging off the bed, panting, legs still wide open and he loved her.

“I love you Susie.”

She held out her arms and John moved into her embrace. Their kisses were soft as Suzanne whispered her love for him.

“So, do you still wish we would have just gone to bed?” John asked.

Suzanne laughed, stroking his hair.

“This is why I rarely let you be right. You never let me live it down.”

***

“Hello.”

“Hi, it’s John.”

“Hi.”

Sarah did her best not to smile on the other end of the phone. In fact, she chastised herself. Do not get emotionally involved with this man, do not, do not, DO NOT!

“Could you spare a few minutes to talk?” he asked.

“Actually, you have perfect timing. I just finished up.”

“What?”

“45 minutes on the treadmill.”

“Running?”

“Mmm hmm; twice a week. It gets my blood pumping.”

I know what gets my blood pumping, John thought but kept it to himself. They were still in the getting to know you phase. He called her twice while in Asia and both times, they talked for almost two hours. He opened up about his past and his ambitions to be President. He even talked to Sarah about his family. She talked more of her passions and what she wanted in the future. John found he hardly wanted to let her go. In fact, both times Sarah ended the conversation. She always put a cap on the time they were together.

Though yearning for more, somewhere deep down John was grateful for it. Left to his own devices he knew days could go by and he would still be happy in her presence. This wasn’t what he did with women. He had one or two conversations and then it was straight to bed. Usually after that, it was a bauble and a goodbye…Colette was the only woman he saw regularly. What was happening with Sarah was so different. It felt as it did when he met Suzanne, this giddy feeling that he always wanted to feel so he kept coming back. That should have been a clear sign that he should run.

“How long have you been a runner?” he asked.

“Oh, I'm seriously not.” she laughed. “My form sucks but I guess I get the job done. I also really hate to sweat.”

“Some activities that cause sweat can be quite delightful.”

“John!” she practically squealed and then giggled. “Don’t say such things.”

“Why? Its funny and I like your laugh. Anyway, you can't deny the truth of it.”

“Nope. What are you up to?”

“Shaking off a bit of the day. I need to relax.”

“What do you do to relax?”

“Put a good record on, eat a nice meal. I love when it is quiet except for sounds of my own making.”

“A warm bath?”

“Mmm, not lately.”

“How about a massage?”

“Sarah, you are talking the right words.”

“You should not be stressed. I mean I know that’s silly because of your job, but…”

“Nothing you have ever said has been silly.” He replied, cutting her off.

“Thank you. Don’t you have a nice, big house that you can find a quiet space in? I know it’s filled with bathtubs and massage oil is cheap these days. I have a bunch of it.”

“I have a lot to do. I want to take a few moments out for myself but the next two weeks leading up to the holiday are busy.”

“What are you doing for the holiday?” she asked.

“72 hours of sleep.”

She laughed, telling him she was being serious. John said he was being the same.

“Suzanne is taking the kids home for a four day weekend. My eldest, Kate, is flying down from Charleston to spend time with them. I will be here.”

He said it because he wanted her to know. He heard her sharp intake of breath. When he heard her exhale he knew it was for a different reason.

“I thought you quit smoking.” He said.

“I said I was trying.”

“It is a filthy habit.”

“Says the guy with a lot of friends in big tobacco. Oh, oh I'm sorry John.”

“Don't apologize for saying what you feel. Though I will have you know that I do not have a lot of friends in big tobacco. I have one or two, three tops.”

“I just don’t want our conversations to become completely political. You talk about that stuff all day and I hate politics.”

“Just never tell me that you don’t vote.” John replied.

“Are you kidding me? I'm a New York Times and Washington Post devotee who always watches Wolf Blitzer and Sam and Cokie.”

“But you hate politics?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Women.”

“We can be a complicated bunch when we want to be.” She said.

“Tell me about it. I would love to see you again Sarah Gatwick.”

“Me too, but I'm not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want it too much. I'm sensing the same from you though you can tell me if I'm wrong.”

“You're not wrong. There's also nothing wrong with enjoying each other’s company.”

“John...?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to be that woman.”

They were both quiet for a while. John never wanted to push anyone into something they didn’t want. Honestly, there were probably thousands of women out there who would be happy to hop into bed with him. Sarah was much more than that. John feared if he told her so it would sound insincere. It also scared him to death. He would stop thinking about her, forget they ever met, if he could. The fates were toying with him and John Hoynes did not like the idea of losing control.

“I would never ask you to be.” He said sighing. “I like you too much. I just enjoy your company and I cannot think that is wrong.”

“So, my company is all you want?”

“Sarah, it’s not fair to ask those kinds of questions.”

“OK. I have to say goodbye now.”

“One of these days I'm going to hang up on you first. I think I'm due.”

That made her laugh. She wanted to see more of him too. It just wasn’t right and trying to justify it to herself was not working. But wasn’t an emotional affair just as, if not more so, dangerous than a physical one?

“Before you go, just hear me out. If you want to talk or see me over the holiday, I'm here. No strings, maybe a nice meal and some friendly conversation.”

“Do you own any Doobie Brothers CDs?” she asked.

“What?”

“The Doobie Brothers? You know Black Water, Michael McDonald, What a Fool Believes?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“OK then. Goodbye John.”

“You want to tell me what that was about?”

“The next time we talk. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up more frustrated than ever. He was not angry at her; she was a wonderful and admirable woman. He was not mad at anything in particular. Then he smiled. There was a ray of light, she said something about the next time they talked. That was something. Someone knocked on the door and John told the person to come in. Fletcher came in carrying a spiral notebook and a large dictionary.

“Hey son.”

“Dad, I gotta go to bed in an hour. You think we can go over some more words?”

“Sure. Come on in.”

Excited, Fletcher put the books on his desk and sat in the chair across from him. John smiled at him.

“One week…you think you're ready?”

“I know an awful lot of words but Kenny Grainger told me that they always pull a fast one and pick some word you just don’t know. I want to learn them all so I can win. I'm not sure my brain is big enough.”

“Your brain is just the right size. You don’t want it to be too big, you might tip over.”

Fletcher laughed at his father’s joke.

“You know what Fletch, I'm really proud of you. You're going to do very well in this spelling bee. I just want to say that even if you don’t win I will still be very proud of you. I have never seen you work so hard and working hard is important.”

“Thanks dad.”

“OK.” He opened the notebook and flipped through the dictionary. “The word is catechumen.”

***


End file.
